A Different Perspective
by MilesProwerFan100
Summary: A Pegasus Pony, Named Blazing Heartbeat, has lived in Ponyville most of his life. During a celebration, he meets the Mane 6. Because of this encounter, he may just find out his life is more than he thinks. Based in the FiM series.
1. Mare In The Moon

**MilesProwerFan100 (aka Dashie Luff) Here with a new story. Since it gets a little old doing chapters for the same story, I thought since season 2 is almost over (Sadface) I was going to put my OC, Blazing Heartbeat...in the storyline of MLP. So, here goes my shot at doing my first OC story with no humans involved... and without further ado, I bring you**

* * *

**A Different Perspective**

(My Little Pony belongs to hasbro. I do not own anything My Little Pony related)

_Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria. There were two regal sisters who ruled together, and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn. The younger, brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of Ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness, Nightmare Moon! She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night._

_Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to Ponyville, the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister, and banished her permanently in moon. The elder sister took on the responsibility for both sun and..._

...Moon, and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since. I believe that's how the old tale went. When I was a colt, I remembered my parents telling me that story when I couldn't go to sleep. Well, that is when I had parents...but that will be for another time

I looked outside my house...today was going to be a beautiful day. And considering the fact that the Summer Sun Celebration was tomorrow made it a bit better as well. I continued to walk around, watching the ponies rush about here and there. I even noticed a pink blob come rushing by and I made my way to the Apple Orchards, I decided to grab a bite to eat.

I made my way to see an orange pony bucking an apple tree. She had tree apples as her cutie mark, her face had 6 freckles, her mane was blonde and was tied at the end. Her tail was the same way. I cleared my throat. "Umm, hello?" I said. She turned and looked at me.

"Well Howdy...we don't get many visitors in these parts, well except for today I guess." She chuckled. "What can I do ya for?" She asked me, smiling. I began to ease up. "Oh, well I was hoping if you had an apple you could sell." I said. She gave me another apple, and kicked the tree I was under. An apple fell out and landed in her hoof. She handed it to me.

"There ya go Partner." She said. I looked at her. "Well, that was pretty talented. So, how much do I owe ya, ma'am?" I asked. She looked at me and replied. "Well shoot, It's on the house. Ya know, I haven't seen ya around before...whats your name?" She asked me.

"Blazing Heartbeat..." I said to her. She looked me over, then held out her hoof. I grabbed it and she shook it. "Well, nice to meat you Blazing, mah names Applejack. This here is Sweet Apple Acres." She told me, after shaking my hoof..no, my body vigorously.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Applejack. I best be on my way, you look busy for the celebration..." I said, she nodded. "See ya around then!" She turned and went back to her apple bucking. I went down the road, biting into the Apple I was given.

When I made it back to town, I saw a purple unicorn come rushing by me, with a baby dragon on her back. She seemed to be leaving the clothes shop because 30 seconds later, the owner stuck her head out, obviously looking for the Unicorn. I kept on walking until that pink pony appeared in my face. "Oh hi Blazing! Come by the library before dark, I'm throwing a SUPRISE party. Bye!" She took off again.

I sat there, wondering how she knew my name, then I remembered her...Pinkie Pie. She threw me that party when I first moved here. "A surprise party eh? Might as well..." I said, as I began walking to the library.

I made it inside about 30 minutes later, when Pinkie Pie came rushing in, saying "Hit the Lights, Shes coominnggg!" She said. The lights shut off and she shushed everypony.

I heard the door open and saw a yellow Pegasus come flying in with the baby dragon I saw earlier. Suddenly, the Purple Unicorn from earlier rushed in, and pushed the Pegasus out.

"...Yes yes, we'll get right on that. Well, goodnight!" She slammed the door.

"Huh...rude much?" I heard the dragon ask. Wow, I didn't know dragons could talk.

The Unicorn spoke up next. "Sorry Spike...but I have to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming and we're running out of time! I just need to be alone so I an study without a bunch of _crazy _ponies trying to make friends all the time. Now, where's the light?"

*click*

"SUPRISE!" We all yelled. I saw the purple unicorn groan, before Pinkie showed up.

"Supriisee! Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie and I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were you, were you? Huh? Huh?"

I turned to get myself a drink. Despite the party noises, I still could hear Pinkie Pie talking.

"Haha, Well that's silly! What kind of surprise party would this be if it were quiet? I mean duh, Boorrriiinnng! You see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You was all 'Hello' and I was all.." She gasped, before I heard her voice finally fade away. I was standing next to the drink table when I heard Pinkie again rambling on about knowing everypony. I was watching the purple Unicorn pouring...hot sauce as a drink? She put a straw in it and...oh boy, this is going to be good.

I watched as she drank it, and her face began to turn dark red. She immediately jumped up and, holy cow...her mane is on fire! She took off as five ponies, three of them I recognized, watched her go away. The music began to play a good dance song, so I started to dance and have fun.

-A long time later-

"Alright everypony, time to go watch Princess Celestia raise to moon. Lets go to town hall!" I heard somepony say, before we all left to the town hall.

We all gathered inside when I saw the Purple Unicorn come stand next to me. Soon after, Pinkie Pie came in and bumped in the middle.

"Isn't this exciting? Are you excited cause I'm excited, I've never been soo excited except for the time I saw you walking into town and I went 'HUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH' but I mean really, who could top that?"

I heard birds begin to sing music as the mayor came walking out.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!" the Mayor announced, as everypony began to cheer.

"In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise and celebrate this, the longest day of the year! and now… it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony that gives us the sun and the moon, each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of Harmony to all of Equestria..." I watched as the Yellow Pegasus begin to get the birds ready.

"...Princess Celestia!" The curtains opened up, but revealed a shocking picture. NO PRINCESS!

Everypony gasped and whispered. I heard the Unicorn speak up. "This. Can't. Be good."

The mayor began to speak. "Remain calm everypony. There must be a reasonable explanation..." The mayor began to explain. I heard Pinkie start to talk.

"Ooh Ohh! I Love guessing games! Is she hiding?" She began to search everywhere. The white unicorn with a purple mane and three diamonds as her cutie mark came out from the back, exclaiming "She's gone!"

Everypony gasped again, before Pinkie Pie spoke up. "Ooooh, she's gooooood!" She immediately screamed as a dark mist appeared in the balcony. A large Alicorn, with a coat as black as the night, appeared. Her mane was a purple mist. I faintly heard the Unicorn say "Nightmare Moon. No way...this is Nightmare Moon? Then that means...

"Oh, My beloved subjects...it's been so long since I've seen your precious little sun loving faces" She said. A Blue Pegasus with a Rainbow Mane flew up. "What did you do with our Princess?" She asked, about to charge at her. Luckily, Applejack bit on her tail, holding her back.

She laughed. "Why, and I not royal enough for you?" She immediately changed her tone. "Do you know who I am?

Pinkie Pie had spoken up again. "Ooh, More guessing games! Ummmm… HOKEY SMOKES! How about QUEEN MEANIE? No...BLACK SNOOTY! BLACK SNOOTY- " Applejack shoved a cupcake in Pinkie's mouth, shutting her up.

She flew over to the yellow one, scaring away the birds. "Does my crown no longer count now that I have been _IMPRISIONED_ for a thousand years?" She flew over to the white Unicorn. "Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?" She asked.

The Purple Unicorn spoke up. "I did, and I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon...Nightmare Moon!" everypony gasped yet again.

"Well well well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I am here!" Nightmare Moon said.

The Unicorn spoke again. "You're here to..." She hesitated, looking around. "To..." she lowered her head and gulped.

Nightmare Moon began to laugh. "Remember this day little ponies, for it was your last. For this moment forth, the Night...Will last...FOREVER!" She began to laugh maniacally again, as thunder boomed and lighting flashed, and her mane swirled in a tornado like direction.

Nightime forever? Forever is a long time...

No. No! I will not let her do that. I will do anything to stop her...I am DETERMINED to stop her, at ALL costs!

...if only I had a plan

To Be Continued...

**And there we go, first episode down! Im going somewhere this weekend, so I should be able to write some in the car ride up there, or while in the hotel room (even though I will be YouTubeing the royal wedding...) So until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to this. Also, I got the idea from this story thanks to the Fanfiction 'A New Hero' written by AlexLoneWolf. If you read this Alex, keep up the good work, im loving the fanfic.**

**Anyways, thats it for tonight...**

**-MilesProwerFan100, out!**


	2. Elements of Harmony

Nightmare Moon began to laugh, as a few royal guards showed up.

"Seize her! Only she knows where the princess is!" She exclaimed, the royal guards making a dash at Nightmare Moon.

"Stand back you foals!" Nightmare Moon had warned. Suddenly lightning began to strike the Royal Guards. After that scene, she turned into a mist and bolted out of the room before anypony could react. The Rainbow Pony had managed to break out of Applejack's grasp, and flew after Nightmare, Twilight also raced out. I took off and ran outside as well, as I saw the Rainbow Pony begin to follow Twilight. I sat down.

What should I do? Is there anything I can do? I sighed as 4 other ponies raced out, and passed me, Applejack and Pinkie Pie being two of them. I stood up. _'Maybe I can follow them...they might know something...' _I thought as I bolted after the group. They arrived at the Library tree a while later, and as to not be seen, I flew up to the balcony, which happened to be open.

"...AND just what ARE the Elements of Harmony? And how did YOU know about Nightmare Moon, huh? Are you a SPY?" I heard a voice yell.

Suddenly. The voice yelped and a familiar voice spoke up "Simmer down Sally, She ain't no spy, but she sure knows whats going on...don't you Twilight?" I heard Applejack ask. There was silence before Twilight spoke up.

"I read all about the predication of Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects, called the Elements of Harmony, are the only things that can stop her. But I don't know what they are, where to find them, I don't even know what they do!" Twilight explained.

Pinkie Pie suddenly spoke. "The Elements of Harmony, a refrence guide..." She read, before being bumped out of the way. "How did you find that?" Twilight asked.

"It was under E-Eeeeee!" Pinkie sung. I could see her bouncing about. I then heard a book open, and some pages flip, before Twilight began to speak.

"There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known. Kindness, laughter, generosity, honesty, and loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said that the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. It is located in what is now…" I heard the room go silent "… the everfree forest..."

"The Everfree forest? Now that place just ain't natural" I heard Applejack say.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad!" I heard a brash voice speak up. "At least they aren't in some Manticore cave...right?" She asked, as the girls walked out. I quickly flew into the sky as to not be seen. I followed them to the forest.

"Whee, Lets GO!" Pinkie said, about to go in the forest.

Twilight spoke up, "Not so fast. Look… I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own."

Applejack had spoken up "No can do, sugar cube. We sure ain't letting any friend of ours going into that creepy place alone. We're sticking to you like caramel on a candy apple." She began to walk into the forest.

Pinkie spoke up again. "Especially, if there's candy apples in there!" She paused when the group looked at her. "What? Those things are good!" Pinkie began to walk in. I saw Twilight sigh and shake her head, as she began to walk.

Oh Buck, im going to lose them! I darted into the forest, until I heard a large crack, signaling that some kind of Rock had given away. I saw the Rainbow Pony and the Yellow one flying. "Fluttershy, quick!" The rainbow one yelled, before flying down. Fluttershy, presumably, flew down after her.

I was about to intervene when I sensed that it was all under control. My senses were confirmed when Twilight was grabbed by the rainbow one and Fluttershy. I began to make my way down, following them close, but not to close.

"...And once Pinkie and Rarity was safe...WHOOSH! Me and Fluttershy loop de looped around and WHAM! Caught ya in the nick of time!" The rainbow one did a loop and landed next to Twilight.

"Yes Rainbow, I was there..." I stopped listening as I looked at all the girls. So I had found out their names. Twilight, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie where the ones I now know by looking at them, Fluttershy is the Yellow Pegasus, Rainbow is the Rainbow Pegasus...obviously, and Rarity must be the white unicorn.

I looked up and noticed everypony disappeared. "Oh Horseapples..." I said out loud, not knowing where everypony went.

I flew up, not seeing anyone. I saw a Manticore sitting on the ground, resting happily, then I began to hear faint screams. I flew towards the screams until I began to hear _laughter..._Pinkie's laughter to be exact. Then I heard...Singing?

"_When I was a little Filly and the sun was going doo-ooowwnnn"_ She began. Twilight spoke up "Tell me she is not..." She stated.

"_The Darkness and the shadows they, would always make me Frooo-ooowwwnn"_ She sang. I heard another pony say "She Is..."

"_I'd hide under my pillow, from what I thought I saw, but Granny Pie said that wasn't the way to deal with fears at allll" _I heard a that brash voice again, what I figured to be Rainbow. "Then what is?" She asked.

"_She said 'Piinkiie you gotta stand up tall, learn to face your fears, you'll see that they can't hurt you so laugh to make them dissapearrr. Ha. Ha. Ha!_

_Sooooooo! Giggle at the Ghostie_

_Guffaw at the Grossly_

_Crack up at the creepy  
Whoop it up with the weepy  
Chortle at the kooky  
Snortle at the spooky _

_And tell that big dumb scary face __to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... _

_Hahahahahahaaha..._

_!_

I began to hear cheerful laughter after the song, and smiled to myself. Suddenly, the laughter dissipated and I found my self left alone again. "Dang it, I keep loosing them!" I said, as I began to fly around again. I flew for what felt like an hour, until I finally saw them crossing a bridge, and there...there was the ruins! I flew down to the ground, and began to cross the bridge. Suddenly, the area became foggy, and I couldn't see a thing. I tried to fly up, but suddenly something kept me down.

"Let me go!" I shouted, at whatever may have me. Whatever it was, laughed at me. "Well, it seems like you are having troubles moving and getting away from here...thats too bad. Nothing can help you now." I heard a voice say. Suddenly, the bridge began to move. I struggled to move but something was holding me back. I couldn't see a thing, which didn't make it better.

"Now, if you sit still and do nothing, this will be quick...and painless" The voice laughed again. The bridge moved even more. I struggled and used all my might, all my strength to move and get away from there, but I couldn't. Not until something inside me sparked, a new determination. I began to squirm even more, knowing I could break free of the grasp. Suddenly, my legs became free, and I began to buck at the fog, in hopes of hitting something.

"Get...off...me...now!" I shouted. I could have sworn I hit something because my legs came in contact with something, somepony, and I felt my grasp loosen. I began to buck at that general area even more. My wings began to free up, then my forelegs, until finally, I felt I had control of my whole body. "No, how...how did you break free?" I heard the voice ask. I smirked as I flapped my wings. "All it takes is a little determination, and you can do anything!" I said, before darting into the sky, clearing the fog away. I looked down as saw nothing on the bridge.

"What the...was that just some kind of illusion? B-But it felt...so real..." I began. I saw a flash in the high tower out of the corner of my eye, and knew what I had to do. I flew to the entrance, and ran inside.

I ran up the stairs, just as I heard Twilight began to speak to nightmare moon. I stood at the entrance and watched.

"The Spirit of the Elements of Harmony...are Right here!" Twilight began.

"Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of… HONESTY!" There where floating crystals, and a few formed around Applejack

"Fluttershy, who tamed the Manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of… KINDNESS!" Crystals formed around Fluttershy as well.

"Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of… LAUGHTER!" The Crystals did the same with Pinkie

"Rarity, who helped a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift, represents the spirit of…GENEORISTY!" Crystals surrounded Rarity

"And Rainbow Dash…, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire, represents the spirit of… LOYALTY!" Finally, the Crystals formed around Rainbow's neck.

"The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us!" Twilight exclaimed. Nightmare Moon looked taken back. "You don't have the sixth element!" She quickly exclaimed. "The Spark didn't work!"

"But it did, a different kind of spark!" Twilight said, turning to the five ponies in the back. "I felt it the moment I realized I was happy to hear you, to see you...how much I cared about you. The Spark ignited inside of me, when I realized you all...are my FRIENDS!" The Sixth element had suddenly appeared, coming down above Twilight's head.

"You see Nightmare Moon, when those elements are ignited by the...spark that resides in us all, it creates the sixth element. The element of...MAGIC!" Every crystal around the ponies formed into necklaces for the 5, and a Tiara for Twilight.

The ponies began to come close to each other, as a glow surrounded them. Nightmare Moon's face was full of fear. As it looked like they were about to work, the ponies fell to the ground, and Nightmare smiled.

"What...why didn't they?" Twilight asked, confused. Nightmare laughed.

"Don't you see, there obviously is ANOTHER Element!" She exclaimed, laughing.

"A Seventh Element? That is not possible! The book says there is only six" She began, as the six began to be pulled towards Nightmare by magic. She laughed again. "Silly foal, don't you know to always read between the fine print?" She asked. I felt that spark in my chest again, and as Instinct would have it, I charged in there, and bucked Nightmare Moon right in the face. She recovered from the blow and looked at me as the other ponies returned to the ground.

"What? YOU! How did YOU get past my trap? There is no absolute possible way that you could have done it...unless...No! I-It can't be!" She began, looking at me with horror. I smiled, and knew where this was going. It all made sense.

"Thats right Nightmare...I am the seventh Element...the Element of Determination! And these Ponies..." I took a deep breath. "These ponies...ARE MY FRIENDS" I exclaimed, as I felt something form around my neck. Suddenly, we was engulfed in a bright light as I heard Nightmare Moon scream. "Nooooooooo!"

_You did well, My Little Pony...you did well indeed _I heard a voice say in my head, before I felt myself on the ground from the white flash.

"Ooooh, my head." One pony said.

"I-Is Everypony okay...?" Another pony spoke

"Oh! Thank goodness!" Another one said.

"Why Rarity...it's so lovely." I heard a reply.

"I Know! I'll never part with it ever again!" I presumed Rarity said it.

"No, your necklace! It looks like your cutie mark." I heard the reply

"Oh, So does yours!" She said back.

"Look at mine, Look at mine!" I heard Pinkie exclaim.

"Aww Yeah!" I heard a brash voice say, I guessed to be Rainbow's.

I stood up, all wobbily. "And you..." I heard a voice say. I turned and saw Twilight looking at me. I kicked at the floor with a forehoof. "What is your name?" She asked me.

"Blazing Heartbeat...or Blaze for short." I said. Twilight smiled at me. "Well, I'm Twilight. This is Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy." She said, pointing at the respective ponies. "I guess we owe you one back there, if you hadn't shown up, The Element's would have never worked...Thank you." She said, The other ponies thanked me as well. Finally, Applejack spoke up.

"Gee Twilight, I thought you was spoutin' a lot of hooey, but I reckon...we really do represent the Elements of Friendship." She said.

"_Indeed you do_" I heard that voice say again, but this time appeared in a bright yellow light. I watched Everypony bow, and I followed suit.

Twilight quickly ran up to the Pony. "Princess Celestia!" She exclaimed.

The Princess? Was that who spoke to me after the whole Element ordeal?

"Twilight Sparkle! My Faithful student" Celestia had said in a warming voice. "I knew you could do it!" She congratulated her.

"But...you told me it was all an old Pony tale" Twilight said in a doubtful tone.

"I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return, and I knew you had the magic inside to defeat her. But you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart." Princess Celestia explained.

"But, what about the Seventh Element? The book I read said nothing of it." She said. The Princess smiled.

"Just because a book doesn't say there is one, means there isn't. There are hidden elements through out Equestria, but won't be activated until they feel true friendship in their heart..." Celestia explained. She then turned to where Nightmare Moon used to be. "Now, if only another will as well." She said. "Princess Luna..." The Pony looked startled as Celestia walked to her.

"It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. It's time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together little sister."

"Sister?" The Mares simultaneously asked.

"Will you accept my friendship?" Celestia had asked Princess Luna. I saw the girls begin to lean in, and Pinkie loosing balance, falling face-first into the floor. I just sat there and watched intently.

"I'm so sorry!" Princess Luna exclaimed. "I missed you so much, big sister!" Luna ran up to Celestia, and they Embraces each other. "I've missed you too!" Princess Celestia replied. Both of them began to tear up.

Suddenly, Pinkie starting crying loudly and blowing into a tissue. Suddenly she became excited. "Hey, you know what this calls for? APARTY!" She exclaimed.

"Hmm, yes, I do think a party is in order. For you seven and saving Equestria, and to help Princess Luna meet everypony." Celestia said. Luna looked at Celestia. "Are you sure? Don't you think they will hate me?" Luna asked. Celestia Smiled. "Of course not...now come on, lets go." Luna and Celestia had called for a chariot. When it arrived, they stepped on it and made their way to Canterlot, then to Ponyville.

Everypony but me began to walk out of the place. Twilight noticed this and turned around. "Hey, you coming or what?" She asked. I looked at her.

"I don't know...not everypony knows me...except for you 6. I think I would be fine on my own." I began to say. I hate to admit it, but even though my trait is Determination...I think my weakness is small amount of Shyness.

"Oh don't worry. You are our friend, I'm very certain you will be just fine..." wilight said. My ears perked up when I heard the word 'friend'. I hadn't made any friends since I moved here, and then I am told I made 6 today. That can really lighten the mood a bit. I lightly smiled and began walking with the others to Ponyville.

~Ponyville~

It was all a big party, the princesses showed up, and everyone seemed to accept Luna. They also kind of took a liking to me, even though I never talked to any of the citizens. I basically only talked to Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash, who was pretty cool.

Twilight looked a little sad, and Celestia had noticed this. "Why so glum my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete, and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?" She asked.

"Thats just it..." Twilight began. ""Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends…I have to leave them… "

Celestia smiled and nodded. "Spike, take a note please." I saw the purple dragon with green scales come up, and began to write.

"I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new journey for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home in Ponyville!" She said.

Twilight perked up, while the girls surrounded her and cheered. "Oh thank you Princess Celestia! I'll study harder than ever before!" She exclaimed.

Everypony cheered and continued partying. I sighed and looked around, feeling tired. I guess I was never one for parties. I turned and began to go home when Twilight stopped me.

"Where are you going Blazing? The party isn't over yet." She said to me, I shrugged.

"Guess I am a little tired, so I'm, uh, going home..." I said, and began walking.

"Are you sure you want to leave? The party is just getting started." Twilight insisted.

I shook my head. "No thanks...tell everypony I had a good time. See...you around Twilight." I flared my wings and took off for my house, not looking back. I had my reasons on why I left, same with why I left my family and moved here to Ponyville.

I walked inside, shut the door and headed for my bed. Things may be looking up, since I have my first friends. I haven't had any since...I was a colt.

I sighed and shut my eyes, feeling very worn out. I'll see them around. Don't worry, they wont leave...don't worry at all.

...My very first friends

**And thats it! Hoo boy, school has been slamming down since this is the last month before summer break. Luckily, once I do my End of Course exams and all that Jazz, I will have all summer for my stories. Im a slow writer so be paitent with me, and don't panic. It will all be written in due time...in due time.**

**Until that time, -MilesProwerFan100 out! *Rainbow Dash Salute***


	3. Ticket Master

**And here we are with chapter 3 of A Different Perspective. Thanks to everyone who has wrote a review so far and given me advice. Technically, this is my first non-human related Pony fic, so you may have to excuse some things. But once I get the hang of it, it should all be good, now...onward with the story!**

* * *

The Ticket Master

So I woke up today with a start. For some reason, it had felt like I had just first moved to Ponyville, even though I have lived here most of my life. But this one was different. It was a dream, I had arrived in Ponyville, and met these 6 ponies. They all were familiar, because they were my friends. Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity. But something was...off. They weren't themselves. It was like, something had changed them completely.

I shook my head, whatever it was...it was only a dream. So I got up, and went outside. It was a nice, sunny day like anyday. Normally I go and see what is going on with my friends, so I decided to go down to Sweet Apple Acres and see what's up.

I was flying above the trees when I heard Spike repeatedly say 'No' over and over again. Suddenly, Applejack spoke up.

"Thank you kindly Twilight for helpin' me out. I bet Big Macintosh I could get all these golden delicious in the barn by lunch time. If I win, he's gonna walk down sturrip street in one of Granny's girdles." She said, chuckling.

Twilight spoke up. "No Problem Applejack. I'm glad the goal is Lunchtime, all this hard work is making me hungry." She replied. I heard my Stomach growl and nodded with Twilight. I flew down infront of them. "Hey Applejack, Twilight!" I said. Applejack and Twilight stopped.

"Howdy there Blazing! I forgot you always stop by here to say hi and get some brunch. Why don't you join me and Twilight here, we was goin' to get some lunch anyways." She said, smiling. I nodded. "That sounds great."

Spike spoke up. "I know right?" He asked, chucking an apple. It bounced off Twilight's head.

"Puh-lease Spike, you've been lounging on my back all morning while we worked." She said to him.

"Exactly! You two were taking soo long that I missed snack time." He said, as Twilight's stomach gurgled. She chuckled. "I guess guess we better get some food..." She said, before spike starting tossing apples again. "Nope...no...hrrmmmm." He pulled out a bright red and juicy looking apple. "Ah-ha!" He said, holding it out. "Oh Spike, that looks delicious-" Spike bought it to his mouth and stuffed it in his mouth, biting it. "Spike!" Twilight hollered.

"What?" He asked, before putting his hands over his mouth. He burped out Green Fire, and it formed a Letter. "It's a letter from Princess Celestia." Twilight said, as Spike grabbed it.

Spike cleared his throat and began to read. "Here ye Here ye- The grand royal highness, Princess Celestia of Equestria, is pleased to announce the Grand Galloping Gala to be held in the magnificent Capitol of Canterlot, on the Twenty-First day of...yadda yadda yada, Quarterly extends an Invitation to Twilight Sparkle, and one guest!" Spike said.

The girls gasped. "The Grand Galloping Gala!" They both exclaimed. I looked confused. "The Grand Galloping Gala? Isn't it that high uppity dance they have every year?" I asked aloud. They started dancing and saying the name again, before cheering. Spike stood in the middle with an unamused face. I had a confused look. Spike made a gag face, before burping again, and sending out two Tickets. "Look! Two Tickets." He said, holding them out.

"Wow great! I've never been to the Gala. Have you Spike?" Twilight asked.

"No, and I plan to keep it that way. I don't want any of that girly frilly frou-frou nonsense." He said. I kinda nodded in agreement. 'The Grand Galloping Gala' is just some dance, there is nothing that special about it for me.

"Aw come on Spike. A dance would be nice." Twilight said. "Nice?" Applejack shot up. "It be heaps more than just nice...I'd love to go. Laand Sakes, If I had an Apple Stand set up, Ponies would be chowing on our Tasty Vittles till the cows came home. Do you have any idea how much Business I could drum up for Sweet Apple Acres? Why, with all that money we could do a heap of fixin' up around here. We could replace that saggy ol' roof! And Big Macintosh could replace that saggy ol' plow! And Granny Smith could replace that saggy ol' hip! Why, I'd give my left hind leg to go to that gala." Applejack said.

"Oh, well in that case, would you like to-?" Twilight began, before being interrupted by screaming. We all looked up to see a blob of blue come crashing down on us.

"Oomf" I hit the ground hard, and so did Twilight and Applejack. Apples went flying everywhere, and to top it all off, A rainbow colored tail was all in front of my face. "Are we talking about the Grand Galloping Gala?" I heard Rainbow Dash ask. "Uhm Rainbow...would you be as kind enough to get off of my head?" I asked her in a muffled voice. I heard her laugh and stand up. "Heh Heh...Sorry." She said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Rainbow Dash..." Applejack began, getting up. You told me you were too busy to help me harvest apples." She said in a accusing voice. "What were you doing...Spyin'?" She asked. Rainbow turned. "No, I was busy...Napping." She said, pointing up to the tree she was on. "And I just happened to hear that you have an extra ticket?" She asked Twilight. "Yeah but-" Twilight began.

"YES! This is so awesome." She said, doing a flip in the air and landing. "The Wonderbolts perform at the Grand Galloping Gala every year! I can see it now..." She began. "Everyone would be watching the skies, there eyes fixated on the Wonderbolts. But then, in would fly...Rainbow Dash! I would draw there attention with my super speed strut, Then I would mesmerize them with my Fantastic Filly Flash, and for my graand finale...The Buccaneer Blaze! The Ponies would go wild! The Wonderbolts would insist that my signature moves would be incorporated into their routine. And then...welcome me as their newest member!" She, before turning to Twilight. "Don't you see Twilight? This could be my one chance to show my stuff! You gotta take me!" She said, before Applejack grabbed Rainbow's tail and pulled her back.

"Hold on just one pony picking minute here! I asked for that Ticket first!" Applejack said, spitting Rainbow's tail out.

"So, that doesn't mean you own it!" She retorted. "Oh yeah? Well I challenge you to a hoof wrastle. Winner gets the ticket!" They rushed over to a stump and began to wrestle. Twilight walked over however, and pulled them apart. "Girls! These are my tickets, Ill decide who gets to go thank you very much! Whoever has the best reason to go...gets the ticket, don't you think?." She said to them.

Applejack steped forward. "Drummin up business for the farm."

Rainbow did the same. "A chance to audition for the wonderbolts..."

Applejack did it again. "Money to fix Grannies hip!"

Rainbow quickly followed. "Living the dream!" She said.

"Oh my, those are all pretty good reasons, arent they?" She asked. I spoke up. "Personally, I just want some lunch..." I said sheepishly. Suddenly Twilight's stomach growled again in agreement.

"Haha...listen to that. I am starving. I don't know about you but I can't make important decisions on an empty stomach. Sooo I'll think about it over lunch and get back to you two, okay?" She asked, walking off. Rainbow and Applejack looked deafeated. "Okay..." They said, before looking to each other, and continuing there hoof wrestle.

I looked at the two. "But Applejack, what about...oh forget it." I said, taking off. The promise of food won't be happening around there, so I headed for a cafe.

I had almost finished my lunch when I saw Twilight walk into the cafe and sitting down. She didn't look so good, so I walked over to talk to her. "Hey Twilight." I said, walking over. She looked at me, a scared look in her eye. "Blaze, I'm sorry but I just CANNOT DECIDE. Now you want to go too? This is putting too much pressure on m-" I stopped her from going any farther. "Twilight...no, I do not want to go. I was just going to enjoy my lunch with a friend...nothing more." I said, sitting down. I had finished my lunch on the way and was now just drinking some soda. "So you can't decide on Rainbow or Applejack?" I asked her

"Not just them, on my way here, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy stopped me and told me why they wanted to go...now I cant decide at all." Twilight said, sighing. "Ugh...what am I gonna do? All five of my best friends have really good reasons to go to the Gala." She said, using magic to pull pedals off a flower in front of her. "Applejack, or Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie or Fluttershy or Rarity...ooh who should go with me?" She asked, setting her head on the table. Her stomach growled again, causing her to lick up the petals infront of her.

The waiter came over to the table. "Have you made your decision?" He asked, causing Twilight to bring her head up in anger. "I CAN'T DECIDE!" She screamed, causing everyone to look at her. Spike glared at her. "Twilight, he just wants to take your order." He said. She smiled sheepishly.

"Oh...I would love a daffodil and daisy sandwich." She said. Spike spoke up next. "Do you have any rubies?" He asked, causing the waiter to glare at him. "No? Okay...ill have the hay fries. Extra Crispy!" The waiter looked to me and I shook my head. "I already ate..." I said, having him walk away.

"What do you think spike?" Twilight asked. "I think we have to try another restaurant. I mean I like grass just fine, but would it hurt anybody to offer some gemstones?" He asked. Twilight looked at him in annoyance. "I mean about the Gala and who I should take." She said to him. Spike gave a small facepalm. "Oh, your still on that?" He asked. Twilight jumped from her seat, setting her hooves on the table. "Spike listen! How do I choose? And when I do choose, will the other four be mad at me? I mean, I could give up my ticket and give away two, but that would still leave 3 disappointed ponies. What if I-?" The waiter came up with their food. "Ah, your food" He said, setting it down. "Oh thank you, this looks soo good." She said, as spike was digging into his hay fries. "Im sure everything will be much clearer when I eat..." She said, bringing her food up to her mouth.

"Twilight, I think you should decide on what you think is right. If all else fails, you can just give the tickets back, maybe. You know...I'm confused on what you should do as well...and I don't even want to go." I sighed.

Suddenly ponies started running by us, going inside. "Uh Madam, are you going to eat your food in the rain?" The waiter holding a door open asked. I quirked a brow, and looked up. "It's not raining..." Twilight said at the same time as I looked up to see Rainbow Dash. "What's going on?" Twilight asked, looking up with me.

"Hi there best friend forever I ever had. Enjoying the sunny weather?" She asked Twilight. Oh boy...I think I know where this is going. "Rainbow Dash...what are you doing?" She asked. Rainbow simply smiled. "What do you mean? I just saw the smartest, most generous pony about to get rained on, so I thought I would kick a hole in the clouds to keep her dry so she can dine in peace." She said almost innocently. "Rainbow, your not trying to get extra consideration for the extra ticket by doing extra special favors, are you?" She asked with suspicion.

Strangely, the sun was directly behind Dash's head, which must have had an extra effect on her 'innocence' as she replied. "Me? No no no...of course not!" Twilight look unamused. "Uh-huh..." Rainbow kept on smiling. "Seriously, I would do it for anypony." I looked around as drenched ponies ran past us. Rainbow laughed nervously.

Twilight looked back up. "Rainbow I am not comfortable accepting unwanted favors. So I'd appreciate it if you would close up that raincloud right now." She said to her. "What what?" I asked looking at her. She looked serious. I looked back up at Rainbow. "Ugh...Fine..." She reached for the edge of the cloud. "Wait, No No No Non NO!" I yelled up at her. She looked down at me and smirked, before closing the cloud. "That's better" She said pulling up her sandwich, before we all got drenched. Spike had to keep from laughing while I glared at her.

"You should have taken the favor..." I said, before Rarity walked up with an Umbrella on her saddle. "Twilight! It's raining." She said, before twilight retorted. "No...really?" She asked. Rarity grabbed her. "Come with me before you catch a cold!" She said, taking off with Twilight. I moved my drenched hair out of my face, and looked to spike. "And she leaves us in the rain...how nice of her." I said, getting up. Spike shrugged and hopped on my back. I flew after Rarity and Twilight, as they made there way to the boutique.

Once inside, I shook myself dry at the doorway. When I finished, Twilight began to do the same, except she did it all over Rarity. "Oops, Sorry." She said to her. "Oh Its quite alright...afterall, we are the best of friends, are we not?" Rarity asked. "And you know what the best of friends do?" She asked another question, leaving twilight clueless. "Uhhhh..." She began, before rarity jumped and shouted "Make Overrrr." She said, bringing over a dress veil to Twilight. Twilight fussed around a bit before pulling it back, revealing a not so bad looking saddle dress.

Spike was making another gag motion before Rarity walked over, making him eat his hand. "And you, Spike. I have a dandy little outfit for a gentleman like you." She said, pulling the veil back over again. Spike yelped some before it was pulled back again, revealing him wearing some fancy looking outfit. I busted out laughing. "Oh Spike..." I heard Twilight say. "And as for you Blazing, I don't have anything at the Moment but I will make a lovely Tuxedo for you." She said, looking over to me. "Uhhh yeah, I'm not going. So thanks but no thanks..." I said. However, I don't think she heard me.

"Ugh, I told you, I don't want anything to do with this girly gala gunk! See you back at the library." Spike said, before rushing out.

Rarity forced a laugh. "Who needs him anyway? After all, this is all about you." She said, pulling a mirror in front of Twilight. "...And how fabulous you will look at the _Grand Galloping Gala._" She said, causing Twilight to realize something. "Wait...the Grand?" She was cut off as Rarity Gasped, running over to a ponykin, which had the same saddle on it. "And oh my goodness, what a coincidence...I happen to have an ensemble of my own. It matches yours to a tee." She began, as Twilight glared at her.

"We will be the belles of the ball, you and I. Everyone would be clambering for our attention. All eyes would be on us! And everyone would finally now the most talented, the most beautiful, most sophisticated pony in all off equestria is Rarity the Unicorn!" She said, before looking down and force laughing again. "And Twilight Sparkle...of course." She said, patting her mane.

"I see what's going on!" Twilight said, pointing a hoof at her. "Your just buttering me up so you can get the extra ticket. Well it's not gonna work! Your gonna have to wait for my decision just like everyone else. Now if you will excuse me, ive been trying all day to get some lunch!" She exclaimed, walking up next to me. "Did Somepony say Lunch?" Applejack asked, grabbing me and Twilight and pulling us out. She put us in front of a cart of food. "You've got to be kidding me..." She said, as Applejack began naming off the food.

When she finished she looked to Twilight. "So what do you say best friend?" She asked, causing Twilight's stomach to growl. "Uhh, is that a yes?" Twilight stood for a second, before bursting out. "No, NO! I don't know who I'm giving the ticket too, and all these favors are making it harder to decide. In fact, im less sure now than I was this morning...Ughhhhh!" She said, running off. "Soo...thats a maybe?" Applejack asked after her. I shook my head and flew off after Twilight.

"Ugh...I never thought being showered with favors would be so aggrivating." She said to me as we reached the library. She began to open the door. We opened it to reveal Fluttershy and a bunch of animals cleaning her library. I facehoofed when I saw this. "Fluttershy...not you too." Twilight said, sounded really tired and annoyed.

"Ooh, well hello Twilight. I hope you don't mind, were all doing a little spring cleaning for you..." She said. Twilight grumbled. "It's Summer..." She said. "Oh well...better late than never right?" Fluttershy asked. "It was angel's idea. Angel was on the table, making a salad.

"Your not doing this for the ticket...are you?" Twilight asked, her voice filled with suspicion. "Oh no...I'm doing it because you are my very best friend." Fluttershy said, landing. "Right Angel?" She asked, looking to her rabit. He had a different look on his face.

"Oh...yes we are just doing this for the Ticket." Fluttershy said. Angel came over with a salad in his hands. "No no NO!" Twilight yelled, heading for the door.

"Well, this was very nice of you and angel. But im not accepting any extra favors until I've made my final decision. So I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." She said, pointing a hoof out.

"Suprise!" I heard people yell, before pulling Twilight out. I went outside to see what was going on. Pinkie was singing a song and a group of ponies was throwing Twilight in the air. I sighed and leaned against the Treehouse as the song finished.

"" Twilight yelled, causing everyone to drop her. Pinkie walked over. "Yes Twilight?" She asked, batting her eyes. "Atleast the other ponies tried to be subtle about the ticket." She said, sitting up. I saw the other ponies turn their attention. 'Uh Oh...' I began. "Wait, what ticket. What Gala?" A Pony asked. This is going to turn out bad...

"Oh didn't you know? Twilight got an extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala." Pinkie explained.

"THE GRAND GALLOPING GALA?" The crowd exclaimed. Twilight looked back and forth, before finally looking at me. I only mouthed one word to her. 'Run'

She took off as everypony else began to follow her. I sighed and went back inside the library. A Few second later, Twilight appeared infront of me, with a burnt Spike. "What the-?" I asked.

"Ugh...Warn me next time your gonna do that." He said to Twilight. "I didn't even know it was gonna happen! Now quick, lock the doors!" She said to all of us. We scattered around the house, locking everything we could. We then turned out all the lights. However, another light suddenly turned on, and we looked to see our friends on the Top Floor, smiling at Twilight.

Twilight screamed. "I can't decide, I just cant Decide! I cant stand to disappoint all of you and you giving me gifts and doing me favors wont make any difference, because your all my friends and I wanna make you all happy, and I can't...I just CAN'T!" She sat down from frustration. I gave everypony else a look, and Applejack walked forward. "Twilight, sugar. I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you. And if it helps, I don't want the ticket anymore. You can give it to somepony else, I wont feel bad...promise." Applejack said. Fluttershy did the same thing.

"Me too, I feel awful because I made you feel awful." Pinkie was next. "And me too, it's no fun upsetting your friends." She said to her. Rarity spoke up as well. "Twilight, it was unfair of me to force you as I did." Rarity said. Suddenly, Rainbow Shot up. "YES! That means the ticket is mine!" She said, before looking at us. We was all glaring at her, me the most for what she did at the restaurant. She got the clue "Ya know, I haven't perfected my signture moves for the Wonderbolts anyway...I don't need that ticket either" She said.

"We all got so gum-ho about going to the gala, that we didnt see how UN-gum-ho we was making you." Applejack said, before everyone said they were sorry.

"Spike, take down a note." She said, as spike pulled out a letter.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I've learned that one of the joy's of friendship is sharing your blessings. But when there's not enough blessing to go around, having more than your friends can make you feel pretty awful. So, though I appreciate the invitation, I will be returning both tickets to the grand galloping gala._

Everyone surrounded Twilight. "What?" They all asked. I just nodded in agreement.

"If my friends can't go, then I wont either." Twilight said

Applejack sighed. "Twilight, you don't have to do that" She said. "Nope, I've made up my mind. Spike, you can send the letter now." Twilight said, as spike stuck his head out the window, sending the letter on its way.

"Now you won't get to go to the gala either..." Fluttershy said to her.

"Its okay girls, I couldn't possibly enjoy myself without me best friends being there with me." She said as everyone came in for a group hug. "So I would rather not go at all." She finished. Spike made another face, before he started to look like he was about to throw up. "Well wallow my withers spike, isn't that just like a boy, can't handle the least bit of sentiment.." Applejack said, before I looked over. "Excuse me?" I asked, just as spike burped out a letter. It was a response? "Woah Nelly!" Applejack said, as the letter flew over her head.

Twilight smiled, as spike opened the letter. "My Faithful Student Twilight...Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Spike said, before pulling out tickets. "Seven Tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala!" He said, waving them around. We all gasped, including me. "Now we can all go!" Twilight exclaimed. Everyone cheered, before we heard Twilight stomach growl...really loudly. She Laughed, as Rarity spoke up. "Allow us to treat you to dinner." She said, as we all filed out the door. Everyone, including me, gotten a ticket. Although I didn't want one. So I stopped when I got out the door.

"How come I don't get a ticket to the gala...?" Spike asked himself, looking deeply depressed. "I'll give you mine spi-" Suddenly he burped out another letter. "And one for you Spike..." He grabbed the ticket, looking very happy as he ran out the room. Applejack saw him and he immediatley changed his mood. "I mean gross, I have to go to?" He asked, walking by. He then took off running again. I laughed with Applejack before sighing

"Whats the matter sugarcube?" She asked me. I just shrugged. "I don't really want to go to the gala, I mean...I got no one to go with. I always saw the gala, or any dance for that matter, a fancy Date." I said to her. I heard Applejack chuckle and put a hoof on my shoulder. "Hey now, all of us are going, as friends. So there is no reason to see it as a date, even though your the only stallion in the group-" "Not Helping..." I cut her off. She laughed. "Right, anyways, you should come. I believe everyone will agree that it wouldn't be the same without you." She said to me, trying her best to be reasurring. I sighed.

"Yeah, I guess your right." I said, agreeing with her. "Afterall, the gala is 9 months away, I got more than enough time to make friends and stuff." I said. Applejack smiled. "That's the spirit! Now come on, I'm pretty hungry." She said, we turned as Rainbow Dash flew up. "Blaze, Applejack...everything alright?" She asked, walking up to us. Applejack nodded. "Everything is just fine." She told her, as we began to walk. Rainbow began to walk next to me.

"I kinda got to Apologize for what happened at lunch. I thought it was funny because Twilight wanted it shut but you knew what was going to happen, and I just laughed." Rainbow began telling me. Applejack had went on ahead, catching up with the group. I just slightly laughed. "Yeah well, try not to leave me outside to get drenched again, okay?" I asked her. She laughed as well. "Yeah, okay." She said, before we both laughed. "So Rainbow-" "It's Dash...you can call me Dash." She said, smiling at me. "So Dash, what is it about the Wonderbolts you like the most?" I asked her.

"Oh, don't get me started-" She began telling me everything there was to know about the Wonderbolts. We sat through dinner, talking about it. I was quite interested actually. After Dinner, we all made our way back, and suprisingly, Dash's house wasn't all that far from mine. So we talked as much as we could, until we finally made it to my house.

"So...wow. That is a lot of stuff to know about the Wonderbolts..." I said in awe at how much she knew. "You know a lot about them." I said. She laughed. "Yeah well, I have been a fan since I was a filly, it's my dream to be a Wonderbolt one day." She said, smiling. "Well, when that day comes, I will be cheering you on Dash. I know all of us will." I said, referring to our friends.

"y-yeah. Thanks." Dash said, stuttering for some reason. "W-Well, I better get going, see you around!" She said, taking off without another word. "Huh..." I mused, before going inside my house. I went up to my room, and set the ticket inside a frame next to my desk. It was a picture of all my friends. I had smiled, it was a fun day we had. I climbed in bed, and covered up. And for once in my life, I actually felt where I belonged. I truly believe that those girls, are my best friends. And nothing...will change that. Those were my last thoughts, before I drifted off to sleep.

**And yes, Ponies do have soda! Watch Season 1 Episode 4...you will see.**

**Anyways Apologize for the late, late update, but I had been busy, and finally got to making a chapter. Also, if you read my Ponified HiE fic...expect a chapter for it here soon. Anyways, thanks for reading, and keep on being awesome!  
**


	4. Applebuck Season

**Howdy there Everypony! Miles coming at ya from Spring Break. Sorry about the dissapearing, as I had hit a major speed bump in school, and had to hunker down for it, that and my Ponified HiE Fic, 'Still a Not so Normal Life' is on haitus still, its been hard to write. However, I have had some time to sit down and write chapters for this story, so thats what ive been doing. Hope you guys don't hate me, and that you will still stick around for both my stories.**

**That being said, heres the next chapter for Different Perspective**

* * *

Applebuck Season

I Awoke with a start, as I had come to find out that my house...was shaking. I had no idea what was going on and why it was shaking, but I got out of there pretty quickly. As a matter of fact, it was kinda a bad idea, I don't think going through a closed window was smart, seeing as I bashed my head on the glass, luckily the window being unlocked and pushing open when I did so, causing me to fall to the ground outside.

Looking up, I saw Rainbow fly up, looking into the distance. "STAMPEEEEDDDEEE!" She suddenly yelled, causing me to turn my head over to the fields, seeing a cloud of smoke raising up. "Ponyfeathers..." I muttered, taking to the skies, starting to panic a little.

Everyone else decided to panic as well, that is everyone except Pinkie Pie. "Heyyy, Thiis Maakess Myy Voiiice Souunnnd Sillyyyy" She said, jiggling across the ground, a smile plastered on her face. Twilight looked over to Pinkie in worry. "Pinkie Pie, are you crazy?! Run!" She said, taking off running.

"Everypony calm down, there is no need to panic." I heard the Mayor say. I watched as Rarity walked up to her. "But Mayor, What Ever shall we do?!" She asked melodramatically.

"Look there!" Rainbow called out, flying up next to me. I followed her hoof as she pointed out into the stampeding cows. I squinted before seeing a pony and a dog running with the cows. "Hey...Isn't that Applejack?" I called out, as everyone else began to look. "Yeehaw!" I heard her call out, before the crowd stopped running, and began to cheer for Applejack.

Applejack and Winona went on opposite sides of the Cows. "Put 'em up, girl!" Applejack called out to Winona, as she barked in response.

Rarity moaned in worry for Applejack, when all of a sudden Pinkie Pie had a bag of Popcorn in her hooves, watching intently. "This is the best rodeo show I've ever seen!" She said, digging into the popcorn. Twilight rolled her eyes as I began to baffle. "What...How...Popcorn...Ugh!" I called out in frustration, turning back to the action.

"Come on little doggies, TURN!" She called, bumping into a cow. She then looked back to Winona. "Winona...Put 'Em up." She called, jumping onto the back of a cow, pulling out a rope. "Ahha, Gotcha." She called, spinning the lasso and latching it around the neck of the lead cow. She hopped off, and began to pull to the right, bringing the cows off to the side. The crowd broke off into another cheer once they realized they were saved. "Alright Applejack!" I called out, cheering as well.

She went off to talk to the cows, before coming back and looking at the crowd, giving one final hoorah and taking off back for the farm.

"Yeehah, Ride 'Em Cowpony!" Pinkie Pie called out, mimicking a bucking bull. The Mayor smiled. "Applejack was just...just-" "Appletastic!" Pinkie called out, cutting the mayor off. "Exactly. We must do something to thank Applejack for singlehoofedly saving the town." The mayor said, Picking up from where Pinkie interrupted. Pinkie got up again. "I know...a PARTY!" She called out. Everyone gave a nod, as Pinkie Pie took off, obviously going plan the party.

I gave a smile. "Alright, lets get planning!" I said, getting a nod from everypony else.

– – – – – – –

Twilight walked up to Me and Rarity, as she was putting the finishing touches on the decoration. "We all ready?" She asked us. Rarity nodded, turning around. "Just one last thing." She said, using her magic to pull up a banner to the top of town hall. It went to the top and hung perfectly over the area. "Now we're ready." She said. Twilight smiled. "Is Applejack all set?" She asked.

Rainbow Dash came from nowhere, touching down on the ground. "Actually, I haven't seen her all week." She said, giving a brief greeting nod to me. Pinkie came walking up "Not since the stampede..." She added. Rainbow Dash grinned. "But She'll be here for sure. Applejack is never late!" She exclaimed. Twilight nodded. "Alright then, I'll go get ready then. It should be starting in an hour." She said, walking off. Everypony else, save for me and Rainbow, walked off as well.

Rainbow turned to me, smiling slightly. "Same goes for you. I haven't seen you all week either. What were you doing?" She asked me. I shrugged. "Oh, I was usually out with Twilight, helping her with the plans, like she asked all of us to do." I said, putting an emphasis on all. Rainbow Dash chuckled. "Heh Heh, about that. I had clouds to clear and practice to do..." She said sheepishly. I gave a slight glare. "And naps to catch up on as well?" I asked, remembering seeing her sleeping in a tree on my way over to Twilight's one day. She laughed nervously. "Yeah...but no matter. I was here today, wasn't I?" She asked with a smile. I playfully slugged her shoulder. "Yeah I guess so." I said.

She smiled and slugged me back a little harder. I did the same, harder than her. We then went back and forth, each hitting harder than the last, until we turned into a tackle fight, growling at each other, almost butting heads until we both stopped, looked at each other, and bust into a fit of laughter, both hitting the floor.

Once I was finally able to talk, I wiped a tear from my eye. "Hah, oh man...we should hang out more often, I like this, could easily get used to it." I said, laughing some more.

Rainbow laughed, and looked over to me. "Yeah Totally, your a fun guy Blazing. I'm glad we met each other." She said, smiling at me. I looked to her and smiled back. We both did this, lost into thoughts, until I saw Rainbow stir, her cheeks turning a slight pink. She quickly stood up, causing me to do so as well.

"Uhhm, I-I think I should go get r-ready. See you at the ceremony Blaze..." Rainbow Dash said hurriedly, before blasting off into the sky. I followed her trail, before it began to dissapear as well. "Hrm...wonder what that was all about..." I mused, before turning around and walking off. For some reason, I felt pretty clueless, and didn't know why she was having weird behavior. She did the same thing after we had dinner with the others a few weeks ago.

I walked over to a shady tree, keeping my thoughts occupied as I sat down, waiting for the ceremony to start.

– – – – – – –

There was a big crowd outside the Town Hall, with countless ponies on the ground, and pegasi in the air. I was one of them, with Rainbow Dash not too far from me. She smiled sheepishly at me, before turning her attention to the stage, as Twilight walked up.

She pulled out a...giant stack of note cards, neatly filed them, and began to read off.

"Welcome Everypony, Today we are here to honor a pony we can always count on to help in matters great and small." She paused, pulling the next card. I saw Rainbow Dash begin to move closer to the stage. "A Pony who's contributions too-" "Did You See Applejack's slick moves out there? What an Athlete!" Rainbow came in, cutting Twilight off. "This week, she's gonna help me with my new flying trick, and I know...it's gonna be So Awesome!" She said, squeezing her cheeks together, making a rather silly, yet cute face.

Before she could go on, Twilight pushed her out of the way. "Exactly! And-" "This Week, I get to run Sugar Cube Corner for the first time!" Pinkie said, cutting Twilight off again. "What does that have to do with Applejack?" Twilight asked. Pinkie Blinked. "...Oh! Applejack, one of the best bakers ever, is gonna help me. Applejack makes everything great, so free samples for Everypony!" She said, elicting a cheer from the crowd.

Twilight gave an annoyed laugh, pushing Pinkie out of the way. "Ookay, thats great. Now, if I could just make a point without being Inter-" "Twilight?" "-rupted" Fluttershy moved in, cutting Twilight off again. "Twilight? I'm so sorry, but I just wanted to mention that Applejack is also helping me this week with the official Bunny Census, where we count up all the baby bunnies that were born this season. She's gonna help gather them with her wonderful herding skills." Twilight glared at her, causing Fluttershy to move back off the stage.

"Anyone Else? …..Anyone?!" She asked. I raised my hoof, but Twilight immediately shot me a glare, causing me to quickly put it down. "No? Well Then, As I was trying to say..." She glanced down next to her, where Mayor Mare was smiling at her. Frustrated, Twilight threw the papers in the air, stomping off stage. "Ugh...Nevermind..." She hissed.

Mayor Mare took her place, clearing her throat. "Ahem. And So, with no further ado, it is my privilege to give the prized pony of Ponyville award to our beloved guest of honor. A pony of the utmost trustworthiness, reliability, and integrity, Ponyville's most capable and dependable friend...Applejack!" The Mayor pointed to the curtains as everyone cheered. The Curtains then pulled back, revealing no one. "Wow...I sense an occurring theme here..." I mused aloud, as the cheering died down.

"Woo Way to go Applejack! That was awesome I mean...ehhe..." Spike stopped as Twilight began to glare at him. He took the hint and stopped, and everyone stood around, awk- "Awkward..." Spike said, taking the words out of my mouth.

"I'm Here!" I heard Applejack's voice, as I looked down. She looked really tired, and was carrying a basket of apples on her back. "I'm Here..." She said again, walking down the crowd. I flew down to where Twilight and the others were. "Sorry I'm Late...I was just, wuuuah...did I get yer tail?" She stumbled onto the stage, before getting up infront of the Mayor. "Mrs. Mayor, Thank ye kindly for this here, award thingy..." She said, walking over and yawning. "It's so bright an' shiny...heh, heheh...I sure do look funny." Applejack began, as she started to mess with her reflection in the trophy. Suddenly Pinkie joined her, and a bunch of woo's came from the front. I had to resist the urge to bring a hoof to my face

"Ookay, Well...Thank you Applejack, for saving us from that scary stampede, and always being there for everypony." Twilight said to Applejack. She proceeded with a yawn. "Yeah, I like helpin the pony folks and...stuff" She began, before falling asleep on the stage.

She then awoke, shaking here head some. "Oh uhm...Thanks!" She said, grabbing the trophy and dragging it off the stage, making a painful sound as it went across the wood, and then into the dirt.

"Was it just me...Or did Applejack seem a little..." Twilight Began

"Tired?" Rainbow Dash Continued

"Dizzy?" Fluttershy Added

"Messy?" Rarity included. We all looked to her. "Well, did you see her mane?" She asked.

"All of the above?" I added, getting a nod from the others.

"She seemed fine to me! Weooooo! Weooooo!" Pinkie Pie began. I saw Twilight's face, and knew what she was thinking. "I'll go check on her..." She mumbled, before heading off to the farm. I took to the air. "Right behind you..." I said, following her as we went to the farm.

– – – – – – –

We got to the orchard in time to see a bunch of barrels full of apples sitting out, and Applejack bucking at the air. "What on earth is that pony doing?" She asked me, as Applejack kicked over a barrel of apples. "Oops..." She said. I shrugged. "Lets go find out..." I said, as we moved towards her.

"Hey Applejack!" Twilight called out to her friend. She didn't respond, obviously too tired to hear. "Applejack..." Twilight called again. "Applejack!" Twilight tried again, before teleporting infront of her and almost yelling her name in Applejack's face.

"Huh? Oh, Howdy Twilight." She finally greeted. "What is all this?" Twilight asked, as Applejack walked the orchard.

"Its Applebuck Season." Applejack said, bucking at a tree. Twilight appeared infront of her. "Apple What Season?" She asked, obviously confused, or taking the words the wrong way. "Eh...It's what the Apple Family calls 'Harvestin' Time'" She said to Twilight. Twilight teleported again. "We gather all the apples from the trees so we can sell 'em" She explained.

"But, why are you doing it all alone?" Twilight asked, teleporting again, this time infront of Applejack.

"Cause Big Macintosh hurt himself..." Applejack said, stopping when Twilight appeared. "What about all those relatives I met when I first came to Ponyville. Can't they help?" She asked. "Ugh...They were just here for the Apple Family reunion. They actually live all over Equestria, and are busy harvestin their own orchards." She said, as Twilight Teleported, getting infront of Applejack again. "So Uh...I'm on my own." She added, before stopping infront of Twilight, and giving her a look. "Which means I should really get back to work...Ahem...Hint Hint...Back To Work..." She said, as Twilight glared at her. "Fine..." She said, walking off.

"Uhh...Could you step aside Twilight?" She asked. Twilight looked confused. "Uhhh, I just did..." She said, causing Applejack to look at her. "Applejack, you don't look so good." She said to her, as Applejack shook her head. "Don't none of you three worry none, I'm just fine and dandy." She said, walking off. She bucked at a tree, missing from being far off. Twilight teleported again. "Do you...want some help?" She asked. "Help? No Way...No How!" Applejack said. "But there's no way you could do it on your own..." Twilight said, as Applejack came up on her.

"Is That a Challenge?!" She asked defensively. "Uhm...no." Twilight said back. "Well...I'm gonna prove to you that I can do it. Now if you will excuse me...I got Apples to buck!" She called, finally walking off.

– – – – – – –

"Ngh...Where is she?" Rainbow asked, impatiently tapping her hoof on the wood post. I sat by, shrugging. Rainbow had asked me to be the spotter for her stunts, and I said okay. Just before I could say something, I heard a skid on the dirt. "There you are..." Rainbow Dash said, looking to Applejack.

"I'm a might sorry Rainbow. I was too busy Applebucking and I guess uh...I closed my eyes for a second, and when I woke up...I was late. Now...whats this new trick of yours?" She asked, after explaining the situation.

"See this contraption?" Rainbow asked, pointing to it. "Uhh...Yeah..." Applejack began.

"Well, I'm gonna stand on one end, then your gonna jump down from that platform, launching me into the air faster than I can take off on my own. Once I'm in the air, I'm going to do some amazing flips and spins that are sure to impress the Wonderbolts!" She explained, getting off her perch. "Isn't that a might dangerous?" She asked. Rainbow laughed flying over to her. "Heh, not for a Pony who can fly!" She exclaimed, taking off. Applejack walked over to the contraption."Well, All righty then." She said, climbing on it.

"Ready? One, Two, Three!" Rainbow counted down, just before Applejack came slamming down into the ground. "Uhmm, Maybe I wasn't clear. You are supposed to land on the other end..." Rainbow said, as Applejack pulled up from the ground. "Got it..." She said, clearly dazed. She tried three more times, all of them failing.

"Applejack, what the hay is going on?! I mean, I thought I was working with Ponyville's best athlete!" She said, obviously annoyed. Applejack shook her head again. "You Are!" She said, looking really dazed. "I'm okay, really. Heh...I have an Idea, Watch This." She said, moving towards the boards. She then put her hoof on it, pushing down until Rainbow's side was in the air. "Tada!" She called, causing rainbow to glare at her. "Oh, Maybe not...Okay, one more try, I'm sure to get it this time." She called, stepping off the board, causing Rainbow to go slamming into the ground, clearly dazed from the fall.

"Applejack..." I began, as she got to the top and peered over at board. "Hehe...Here I go!" Applejack called. I widened my eyes, as I galloped over to help Rainbow up. "Applejack, no!" I called. I heard her running and saw her jump, causing me to jump back. Before I did, I felt Rainbow begin to flail. "Wait!" It was too late, as she had jumped. She hit the board, sending Rainbow Dash flying. "Applllejaaaaaaacccckkkk!" She called, flying off into nowhere. "Your Welcome!" She called, before turning and rushing back to the orchard. "Applejack?!" I called after her, and too my dismay, no response. I took to the skies, flying off in the general direction Rainbow had taken off into.

– – – – – – –

I made it to Twilight's Tree House just as she was coming out. I went up to her and stopped her. "Hey, have you seen Rainbow?" I asked. She simply nodded and pointed to her balcony. "Try up there..." She said, before trotting off. "Hey, where are you going?" I asked her. She turned and looked at me. "To go have a talk with Applejack..." And she left it at that, heading for the orchard.

I sighed, going up to check on Rainbow Dash. She was still strung on the balcony, obviously defeated and done flying for today. I chuckled slightly, as I flew above her, wrapping my hooves around her underarms, and lifting her up. I felt her tense up at the touch, and then relax once she realized I was just setting her on the Balcony itself.

"Nngh, Someone needs to help Applejack. She is working too hard or something..." Rainbow said, still looking sore from the fall.

I sighed. "Yeah, she is working too hard, and won't accept any help. Hard headed pony..." I said, looking towards the Apple Orchard. Rainbow chuckled. "Yep, she's hard headed alright. Guess that's why me and her butt heads so much. I wouldn't admit this to just anypony, but she is the only pony I know who could possibly beat me in a physical match, save for flying that is." She said, groaning a little to the pain.

I smiled and set a hoof on Rainbow. "You sure you are okay?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled softly. "Yeah...just let me sit here for a while...I'll feel better in a bit." She said, curling up and shutting her eyes, letting herself get some rest. I just sat there on the Balcony, looking outside, watching the view. I heard Twilight come to the balcony and check on us, as well as grabbing her study books, then going back in. Guess she figured we needed some time alone, all though I wouldn't see why...since Rainbow was on the other side of the Balcony.

Don't know how long it was, because I lost track of time, but Twilight rushed up to the Balcony and came out. "Blaze, come with me...there is some sort of emergency down near the Hospital. Something about ponies getting sick" She said, before shutting the door again and going downstairs. I looked to Rainbow's sleeping figure, making sure she was still okay, and took to the skies, following Twilight.

– – – – – – –

"We Came as Soon as we heard..." Twilight said to Nurse Redheart, as the curtain was drawn back. "Thank you Twilight...we need all the help we can get..." Nurse Redheart said. I looked to see Ponies all in sick beds, groaning and throwing up. It wasn't a pretty sight to see, and didn't look good at all. "Oh No...What Happened?" She asked, as I saw spike go over to pick up a muffin. "It was a mishap of the baked goods..." Nurse Redheart explained. "Nooo..." Pinkie said, speaking up. "Not baked goods...baked BADS" She said, looking very sick. It killed me seeing my friends like this. "Applejack..." I heard Twilight mumble. She quickly gave something to the Nurse. "Here, give them some of this, It should help with the upset stomach and down the digestion some." She explained, before grabbing me and pulling me off to Applejack's orchards.

When we got there, Applejack was bucking the trees again, this time with an Apple Cart. She had gotten the apples, and set them in a box, but not while falling asleep herself, upside down.

"Applejack, we need to talk." Twilight said, waking Applejack up. "Huh? Oh...its you Twilight." She said, and then saw me. "..And Blaze too." She turned back to Twilight, yawning. "I know what your gonna say, but the answer is still no." She told her.

"Not to upset your Apple Cart, but you need help!" She said. Applejack attempted to get back upright. "Heh...Hardy Har...Uhnnn...And No I don't...uhnnn" She said, flailing around. "Here...Let me help." Twilight offered again. "Help? No thanks..." Applejack said, flailing around some more, but this time starting to get back upright. After a minute, she finally got up to a tree. "I'll prove that this here Apple can handle these apples." She said, beating on the tree. "Come on...Ehg...Apples...gah...Fall Off...gah" She began to struggle with the tree, which so happened to be dead. "AJ...I think your beating a dead...tree" Twilight pointed out.

"I knew that..." She said, walking off. Twilight followed. "Actually Applejack, I had something else to talk with you about. I just came back from Ponyville Urgent Care and-" "You know...I'm a little bit busy to get lectured right now Twilight." Applejack responded in a harsh sounding tone. "But if you just let me help-" "Ugh...no No NO!" Applejack yelled, cutting off Twilight. "How Many Times do I have to say it?! I don't need no help from NOPONY!" She called out, storming off. "Ugh...that pony is stubborn as a mule..." Twilight said, before turning to a donkey near by. "No Offense..." She said. He just smiled in response. "None Taken..."

I had gotten back with Twilight, and went to check on Rainbow, who had looked much better than before. "Glad to see you are doing good Rainbow." I said, coming up to her. She smiled. "Y-Yeah...thanks for checking up on me..." She said in a oddly quiet tone. Suddenly, we heard a rumble off in the distance. Rainbow took to the skies and looked off in the distance.

"STAMPEEEEDDDEEE!" She called out. I flew up next to her. "Again?!" I asked, clearly distressed. Everyone began to panic, and I almost did too until I saw what it was. "Are those...bunnies?" I asked, just as they hit the border of town. Everything turned to chaos as a bunch of bouncing baby bunnies stormed through the streets. Then I saw Fluttershy come in behind them. "Oh...Bunnies...please, calm down. Oh no!" She said, taking off after them. I gave Rainbow a look, who nodded in response. "Yep...Applejack." She said. I sighed, and took off to find Twilight.

I saw her walking in the streets, unaware to what just happened. She immediatley stopped when she saw three ponies sitting in the streets.

"The Horror, The Horror!"

"That was awful!"

"A disaster, a horrible horrible disaster"

I landed next to Twilight during this, and she just looked at me in confusion. "I don't get it..." I was about to say something when Daisy went over to a flower plot. "Our Flowers...Destroyed!" Roseluck went over to some pots. "Every last flower, devoured!" She called. Emerald then spoke up. "By...By...THEM!" She screamed, pointing to the bunnies. Twilight looked over, and then realized what happened, looking to me. I just nodded. "Allright...Enough is Enough." She said, turning around. "Let's go Blaze..." She said, walking off. "But..." I began. Twilight turned to glare at me. "Lets go Blaze!" She called out. Reluctantly, I followed.

– – – – – – –

"Must...Keep...Bucking..." I heard Applejack mutter as we came up on the orchard. She looked so worn out, it wasn't even funny. As much as she had caused troubles for our friends, I couldn't see her like this either. "Just...a..Few More...Must...Finish...Harvestin..." She mumbled some more, just as Twilight came up. "Alright Applejack, your Applebucking hasn't just caused you problems, it's over-propelled Pegasus, practically poisoned plenty of ponies, and terrorized bushels of brand new bouncing baby bunnies. I don't care what you say, You. Need. Help!" She said, as Applejack kicked one last time.

"Hah, no I don't! Look, I did it! I harvested the entire Sweet Apple Acres without your help. How'd you like them apples?" She asked confidently. I almost didn't notice Big Macintosh come walking up. "Uhm...How do you like them apples?" He asked, motioning to the other side of the Orchard. There was still one last giant patch of apples left. "Huh...huh...Where'd all the apple...nhgnsh" Applejack began to mumble gibberish, looking very dazed and tired, before passing out infront of us.

"Applejack? Applejack..." Twilight said, making sure Applejack was okay. With the help of Big Mac, we took the basket saddle off, and set her on her back. "Huuuh?" She responded, looking very dazed and tired. "Oh Good, your okay." Twilight said, with a smile. "Now Applejack, I completely respect the Apple Family Way..." She began changing emotions to one of sincerity. "You're always there to help anypony in need. So maybe you could put a little of your stubborn pride aside and allow your friends to help you." She said. Applejack looked off into the distance before shutting her eyes.

"Okay Twilight." She said. "I am not taking no for an answer-What?!" She asked, surprised Applejack finally said yes. "Yes Twilight, yes please. I could really use your help" She said,looking at Twilight with pleading eyes. Twilight just chuckled and sighed.

– – – – – – –

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_My Friend Applejack is the best friend a pony could ever have, and shes always there to help anypony. The only trouble is, when she needs help, she finds it hard to accept it. So while friendship is about giving of ourselves to friends, it's also about accepting what our friends have to offer._

_Your Faithful Student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

I had just finished kicking one of the trees when I heard Applejack call out. "How about yall take a little break. I got some fine Apple Juice waitin for ya." She said, as we all converged to the cart. Applejack sighed. "Girls-" I cleared my throat, loudly "And Blaze..." She said, giving me a smile. "...I can't thank you enough for this help. I was actin a bit stubborn." Applejack said. Twilight chuckled. "Heh, a bit?" She asked. "Okay...a might stubborn." Applejack retorted. "And I'm awful sorry. Now, I know the town gave me the prized pony award, but the real award...is havin you 6 as my friends." She said, with a smile. "Sheew, That Applebucking sure made me hungry." Rainbow Dash said, as Spike walked up. "And I got the perfect treat!" He said, pulling out the muffins from the incident. "Eeew Spike I threw those away! Where'd you get them?" She asked. "From the Trash." Spike responded, receiving a chorus of 'Eeewwws' From everypony.

"How about we all go get dinner instead..." I said, turning for the road. Everyone followed behind me. "Come on, just a little nibble?" Spike asked, receiving another Ew and Gross from the crowd. I just rolled my eyes and continued on.

– – – – – – –

"Mmmph, that was good." I said, heading back for my house. I was alone as of now, since I saw everyone else depart their own ways, except Dash. I didn't see where she had went. I was wondering where she could have gone too when I heard the soft 'whoosh' of wind passing over me, and a certain Rainbow Pegasus walking next to me. "Hey Rainbow..." I said, walking down the road. I didn't bother looking cause I knew it was her. But strangely, she was silent. "Uhm, Rainbow...you okay?" I asked, turning to look at her. She finally responded. "Oh, sorry...I was...just thinking." She said, looking to me. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked. She just smiled. "O-Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow like we said we should." She said

I nodded my head. "Yeah sure, sounds fun. Where should we meet?" I asked her. "H-How about the lake. It's near my daily practice grounds..." She suggested. I nodded. "Alright sounds cool." I said, before noticing I was at my house. I turned to Rainbow and smiled. "Well, this is my stop. Goodnight Dash." I said to her. She stared back at me, seemingly lost for some reason. I stared back, locking eyes with her. I didn't notice it until now, but I really liked the color of her eyes. Oh what the heck, why am I thinking this?

Clearing my throat, we knocked each other out of our trance. "Y-Yeah, goodnight Blaze." She said hurriedly. She quickly turned around and took off, much like our meeting we had before the Ceremony. I stared after her, slightly wondering why that just happened. Shrugging it off, I went back inside my house, and heading for bed. As I laid down, I found my thoughts swimming with questions and other things, but most of all...

...Was I starting to develop feelings for a certain Cyan Colored, Rainbow-Haired Pegasus?


End file.
